claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Yuma
'''Yuma '''was Claymore No. 40 of the 129th generation in the Organization. Being extremely insecure, she's a defensive type and considers herself weak compared to her companions. She was part of Miria's team during the Northern Campaign. Surviving the Last Battle, Yuma lived in the cold northern region of Alphonse during seven years, along with the Seven Ghosts. She joins the group in the journey to the south, fighting against Agatha in Rabona. After discovering the truth about the Organization, Yuma travels along with Cynthia and Clare, searching for Raki until Clare merges with the Destroyer. Shortly after the born of the new entity, Yuma and Cynthia find her fellow mates Deneve and Helen, and fight in the Holy City Crisis. After finding out about Miria's attack on the Organization's headquarters, the Ghosts heads to Staff to save her captain, finally participating on the Warriors' Rebellion. Etymology "Yuma" and "Uma" are transliterations of the Japanese "Yuma" (ユマ, pronounced like the English), meaning "evening pony." In the West, "Yuma" is said to be derived from a Native American phrase meaning "Chief's son." In India, "Uma" is Sanskrit for "flax," suggestive of Yuma's hair color. It is also another name for the Hindu goddess, Parvati. Appearance Yuma has long, straight, light blond hair which she lets hang loose. One strand is always seen falling in front of her face. Before the time skip, she wore the standard Claymore uniform. Now, she wears the same dark outfit as the other survivors of the Northern Campaign and alongside Helen, is the most conservatively dressed. Abilities Yoki Suppression During the Seven-Year Time Skip, Yuma has learned to completely erase her Yoki to remain hidden from the Organization like the other "Six" of the Seven Ghosts. Yoki Manipulation Yuma has learned from Cynthia by manipulating other warriors' Yoki and using it to regenerate and heal from wounds. She first experimented this by aligning her Yoki with Cynthia which let her heal her wounds. She showed great potential in this area as she was able to fully restore a dismembered Cynthia to full health on her first attempt.Claymore manga chapter 98 Advanced Sword Throwing .]] Among the seven survivors, Yuma is the most skilled at projectile throwing with a sword thanks to her great natural muscular strenght. She's capable of striking down awakened beings on two occasions with great accuracy, being capable of hitting a flying awakened being's wings without releasing any yoki. Cynthia does tease Yuma about the disadvantage of that skill, namely that the projectile she uses, her sword, is the one and only weapon she has.Claymore manga chapter 83 Claymore manga chapter 112 Personality Yuma is a timid and insecure person. She believes herself to be exceedingly weak when compared to her six other comrades, having the lowest rank of them, all excepting Clare, (though Clare's actual powers far outstrip her formal rank). With the strength she has gained by the time she returns from the north she is able to easily defeat a No. 14 Claymore as well as Awakened Beings, but even so, Yuma doubts her ability to be useful to her powerful friends, and will go to great lengths to help them with what strength she can. Biography The Northern Campaign Yuma was one of the 24 Claymore selected to battle in the Northern Campaign on Pieta, Alphonse. She was placed in Miria's team, along with Queenie (No. 20) and Tabitha (No. 31). She fought during the first battle, and was the only Claymore to be seriously injured in the first battle, losing her arm. However, she was able to regenerate it in time for the second battle. Shortly before the battle, the Claymores had a meeting, in wich Miria tell the warriors to each use half a Yoki supression pill. Uma was knocked unconscious during the second battle, which saved her life after the Yoki Supression Pill made effect. That way, anyone knocked unconscious would appear dead, as their Yoki flow is stopped due to taking half a suppression pill. At the end of the Last Battle, after all the Awakened Beings leave Pieta, Uma regains consciousness, along with the other survivors; Tabitha, Miria, Clare, Deneve, Helen and Cynthia. After that, the seven claymores buried the dead mates and started living in Alphonse, hiding from the Organization. After Seven Year Time-Skip Seven years after the Northern Campaign, Yuma is hiding in the mountains with the other survivors Miria, Clare, Deneve, Helen, Cynthia and Tabitha. Due to her insecurities, she feels very weak and useless compared to the other survivors. After helping in the battle with Agatha in Rabona, she and Cynthia were asked by Miria to accompany Clare while she goes to the west to search for Raki. Despite being the weakest in the group, Yuma is able to single-handedly dispatch two handlers and three Claymores, the highest ranked being No. 14, while Cynthia and Clare fight an Awakened Being. She was also able to prevent the Awakened Being from escaping by severing its wings, which was done by throwing her sword over quite a distance and with perfect accuracy. When Clare decides to save Renee from Riful, Yuma and Cynthia decide to go too. However, on the way they run into Dauf. They hide behind trees but Yuma, unable to hide her breathing properly, gets caught. Clare and Cynthia attempt to save her but Dauf's strength proves to be too much for them. Clare resorts to cutting off Yuma's leg, freeing her from Dauf and allowing Cynthia to carry her to safety. Cynthia helps Yuma to regenerate her leg before Helen and Deneve arrive. They tell Yuma to take care of the exhausted Cynthia while they go to find Clare. After they leave Yuma and Cynthia are attacked by the combine Luciela and Rafaela Awakened Being. She tries to help the exhausted Cynthia, but Cynthia refuses her help. Yuma ignores her protests and picks her up, carrying her to safety. She comments on wanting to get a chance to look cool every so often. She carries Cynthia further into the woods but stops when Cynthia feels the presence of another Claymore nearby. Yuma and Cynthia discover a severely wounded Beth, who Yuma tries to help. Cynthia warns her it is already too late just before Beth awakens. Yuma quickly backs away from Beth, who attacks them both while destroying the entire surrounding area in the process. In chapter 98, Yuma carried away the severely mutilated and dying Cynthia from the place where Beth attacked them and attempted to save her life by synchronizing their yoki to let her regenerate. As revealed in chapter 101, Yuma's technique worked, saving Cynthia, but left her in a underpowered state, barely able to fend off the yoma spike creatures that are closing in on them. during the Lautrec's Disaster.]]As Cynthia's state is even worse, Yuma chooses to lead the creatures away, but is hit by a smaller spike in her right arm. Although she manages to eject it, stopping the corruption, her right hand is disabled and she realizes she has no chance to survive. As the creatures close in on her, she thinks proudly of herself for learning the yoki synchronization and regeneration, imagining what Miria and the rest would say of it, with tears in her eyes. At that moment, however, Dietrich steps in between her and the attackers, declaring the resolve to return the life debt she owes to Helen and Deneve by saving their companion. Yuma tries to warn Dietrich about the Yoma spike creatures' power, but Dietrich does not intend to fight them herself. Instead, she has lured a number Abyssal Feeders to her location, and manages to sick them onto the spike creatures. Yuma is left to look in shock and awe at the Abyss Feeders apparently getting the upper hand in battle, not even affected by the parasites. She is later seen with a fully regenerated Cynthia on a cliff face looking out towards the black mass, the Destroyer. While asking Cynthia what it was, Cynthia said that she could sense Helen and Deneve's aura. Dietrich then came up from behind. As Yuma was scolding her for acting so recklessly, Dietrich ran down the cliff face towards the Destroyer with Yuma and Cynthia close behind. When Yuma saw Deneve laying on the ground with Helen right beside her, she immediately ran over to Deneve, and started healing her arm. She was surprised when Deneve gave them her analysis to the team. Yuma joins the group in going after Miria when learning that she went to the Organization alone. On the way, Yuma kills and Awakened Being alone when it ran away in fear of Anstasia's team whilst Cynthia was healing Phina who was injured during the Awakened Being hunt. Yuma continues with the others towards the Organization, where she and Cynthia calmed Miria's raging Yoki and healed Nike during the Warriors' Rebellion. After Rimuto's death at Miria's hands, Yuma joined the Seven Ghosts in the travel back to Rabona in order to release Clare from the Destroyer before Cassandra's arrival. Upon Raki's advice, the group uses the Organization's ships and successfully arrive before the Abyssal One. Afterwards, the Ghosts, along with Galatea and Raki, assemble before the cocoon. Galatea informs them that she could no longer discern Clare's yoki from the swirling pool within the mass. Raki steps forward and speaks to the mass, inciting a reaction. Several tentacles puncture him and Galatea calls for assistance, but he explains that the mass was simply trying to recognize him. Eventually, Clare emerges from the cocoon. The other warriors run forward, as Clare's stigma was in its unprocessed form. Deneve asks Raki to hold the skin together as the warriors sewed the wound shut, explaining the origin of the stigma while doing so. Clare wakes up, reuniting with her comrades, and tearing up as she recognizes a crying Raki, finally reunited after seven years.Claymore Manga Chapter 129 Relationships .]] Seven Ghosts Despite the bond the seven survivors share, Yuma feels insecure around them, seeing how their strength seemingly dwarfed hers. It wasn't until she fought one of the current generation claymores that she realized for the first time how much stronger she had actually become. This made Yuma wonder just how much stronger her other comrades have truly become. Cynthia After Cynthia saved Yuma from an awakened Beth's attacks, Yuma was distraught over her comrade's actions, especially after the former had expended so much energy in helping the latter regenerate her leg. When a critically wounded Cynthia made the claim to have the weakest will of the seven survivors, Yuma angrily tried to imitate her comrade's yoki manipulation technique in order to save her. In spite of the fact that Yuma had only ever seen the technique done and had never used it before, she successfully saved Cynthia's life. The two seemed to have formed a closer bond with each other ever since, with Cynthia showing confidence in Yuma's battle skills, as well as teasing her afterwards. References es:Uma Category:Claymore Category:Deserter Category:Defensive Category:Former Category:Female